


Surprise Guest Vocal

by Eliza



Series: Sweet Harmony [17]
Category: DBSK, TVXQ
Genre: M/M, OT5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-12
Updated: 2008-12-12
Packaged: 2017-10-05 05:41:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/38367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eliza/pseuds/Eliza





	Surprise Guest Vocal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rana Eros (ranalore)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranalore/gifts).



"I get no say in this."

"Nope."

Yoochun leans against Jaejoong's grip just a bit as he's dragged down the hall, his grin giving away the game when Jaejoong looks back. He gets a grin in return, one that sends a little jolt of exhilaration through his guts.

Jaejoong has something planned.

He kicks the workroom door shut as soon as they are through and then falls back against it, pulling Yoochun with him. "Was that the hottest thing you ever saw?" he asks.

"Up until this moment," Yoochun says, leaning close enough to feel Jaejoong's panted breath and subsequent snort.

"Keep your weak-ass come-ons to yourself, Park Yoochun. Especially when you already know you're getting some."

"I am?"

Yoochun can see the shove coming in Jaejoong's expression, a reply to his own poorly affected innocence. He aims for the chair, which gets caught on the rug that the manager insists helps soundproof the room, topples over against a CD rack and spills the discs and Yoochun onto the floor. Jaejoong stays frozen against the door, his hand over his mouth as the cacophony fills the room.

They meet each other's eyes in the stillness that follows and Yoochun starts to laugh at the horror on Jaejoong's face, which is followed closely by dawning realization. "Nothing's broken!" Jaejoong cracks open the door to call to the rest of the household.

"Nothing important is broken," Yoochun can't help but clarify. He knows how much credibility Jaejoong's version will be given and he really doesn't want to disrupt whatever's going on out there.

Or what's going on in here either.

Jaejoong is wearing his "Do you still love me?" look as he kneels down beside Yoochun. "Are you hurt?" he asks aloud and breaths a sigh at Yoochun's head shake.

Yoochun doesn't mind the disruption of their momentum though. Other than their time with Changmin, the rest of their encounters have been fast, hot, and sometimes risky--although he now understands why Yunho would agree to a quickie in a dressing room closet with Jaejoong--and always at Jaejoong's instigation. At the moment, Jaejoong seems to have abandoned the idea completely, propping himself on his hands and knees, and reaching over Yoochun to pick up the scattered discs. Yoochun can't tell what's got Jaejoong avoiding his gaze, embarrassment or regret or both, but it finally gives him a chance to set the tone for a change. As thrilling as Jaejoong's mad dashes always are, Yoochun has been looking for a chance to take it slow.

He starts by brushing the hair away from the side if Jaejoong's face, a gesture any of them would have made, except for the way he lingers over the rise of Jaejoong's cheekbone, the curve of his ear, the fine, soft hair at the nape of his neck. On the second pass, Jaejoong stills, and Yoochun feathers over his eyebrows and eyelashes, along the side of his nose, skimming his lips. He follows Jaejoong's collarbone and he fans his fingers over Jaejoong's shoulder before running a firmer caress down Jaejoong's back.

"Chunnie?"

Yoochun smiles and hums his approval as he continues running hand and gaze over Jaejoong's buttocks and down the back of his leg. A rejection would have been a far less ambiguous response, and the idea of having to seduce Jaejoong, even a little bit, is a serious turn-on. He steals a glance from the corner of his eye as he licks his lips, pausing at the sight of Jaejoong following his example with a slow swipe of pink tongue.

"Whenever you're ready," Yoochun says. Seduction is great, but something about the way Jaejoong is being so passive bothers him. He has to be sure that Jaejoong really is okay with this.

"Hm?"

"To kiss me." Yoochun moves back up the outside of Jaejoong's thigh, giving his hipbone a squeeze before brushing fingertips over the skin of his belly. "Whenever you're ready."

Jaejoong grabs Yoochun's wrist, but Yoochun hooks his fingers inside Jaejoong's sweats and drags them along as he settles back onto the now very convenient carpet. Jaejoong has the good sense to move with his clothes and to use both of his hands to brace himself, leaving Yoochun free to slide his own hands under Jaejoong's t-shirt and around his back.

"Are you lying on any of the CD cases?"

Playing hard to get is one thing, but this is starting to get insulting. Since Jaejoong isn't taking the hint, Yoochun uses the leverage to help lift himself up, to kiss Jaejoong's throat. "They're my CD cases."

"I don't want you to be uncomfortable," Jaejoong says, closing his eyes and tilting his head in an obvious suggestion for the direction of Yoochun's mouth. This is more like it; Yoochun takes a nip at Jaejoong's jaw as payment for the extended tease.

"Then get down here before I get a cramp in my neck."

The audience might think Jaejoong's triceps are just for their visual enjoyment, but the slow descent to the carpet proves the well-trained arms have practical applications as well. "Show off," Yoochun mutters against Jaejoong's mouth. Jaejoong's lips curl in a smile before the kiss confirms the title Yoochun has bestowed.

Whenever Yoochun kisses Jaejoong, he wonders why he doesn't do it more often. Maybe it's because both of them were in the habit of not kissing each other for so long, but it's a skill Jaejoong seems determined to master today. Since Yoochun will always support his best friend's decisions at self-improvement, he kisses back with equal determination and a bit more finesse.

"Now who's the show off?" Jaejoong says, running his mouth along Yoochun's jaw to his ear.

"Eh?" Yoochun grins at the sting on his jaw from Jaejoong giving them matching bruises.

"I can taste you being smug. You are not the best kisser I've kissed."

"But I'm the best kisser in the room."

Jaejoong snorts at the implication, and pulls back to look Yoochun in the eye before scolding in a very soft, sexy voice, "Junsu's corrupting you, you know."

"Oh, I know." Yoochun puts his hands on Jaejoong's ass and rolls his hips, Jaejoong's cock going from firm to hard with the single deliberate motion.

"I think I'll cook him something good for dinner," Jaejoong says, distracted, closing his eyes and meeting Yoochun's next thrust with a mirroring move. Yoochun slips his hands into Jaejoong's sweats, no longer needing to guide him, but wanting to feel his skin, the movement of his muscles, his warmth.

Jaejoong catches his breath with a hard gasp, and looks up into Yoochun's eyes. There is a bit of panic there, a lot of heat, and Yoochun knows that control has just slipped out of Jaejoong's grasp. He surges up, catching Jaejoong's open mouth with his, making sure that Jaejoong has no doubt as to how he feels about the course of events, no matter how much he would have preferred to make it last. The message is received. Jaejoong kisses back with a fury to match the movement of his hips; Yoochun just hangs on.

It ends almost as quickly as it began. Jaejoong pulls back, just his breath brushing over Yoochun's lips, and his hips still so that Yoochun can sense the pulse, if not the warmth, of his release. A flush rises over the rest of Jaejoong's skin; Yoochun can feel the heat under his hands and see the pink in Jaejoong's cheeks, the only obvious sign on his face that he's just come in his pants.

"You didn't?" Jaejoong asks, when it looks like he's managed to get his eyes to focus again.

"I'm too lazy. That looked like work."

"Oh." The look on Jaejoong's face adds volumes to the single word and Yoochun likes the direction the story is taking. Jaejoong crawls down his body, using teeth to grab at his waistband tie and then smacks his belly when he dissolves into snickers instead of helping to get his pants off. With both hands, and without concern for Yoochun's comfort, Jaejoong jerks the loosened drawstring trousers down to Yoochun's knees.

Yoochun gets his breath knocked out of him when his hips hit the floor, and the sight of Jaejoong hovering over his cock doesn't help him find it again. Jaejoong is always aware of his audience and so waits until he has Yoochun's complete attention before licking his lips, the tip of his tongue brushing the head of Yoochun's cock in the same motion.

"You are such a tease," Yoochun complains, but doesn't see the point in putting any force behind it. Mostly because it's not really a complaint, Jaejoong's patience is always the first to run out anyway and today he seems to have less than usual. The next flick of his tongue is simply to act as a guide for his lips while he keeps his eyes on Yoochun. And Yoochun tries to keep looking into Jaejoong's eyes, but with the image of his cock disappearing between Jaejoong's lips in his peripheral vision, he gives up before Jaejoong is halfway down. Jaejoong crows his victory around Yoochun's flesh.

After that they both get more comfortable. Yoochun lets his head relax back onto the floor and closes his eyes, his hands brushing over the bits of Jaejoong that he can reach. Jaejoong finds an easy, steady rhythm and slowly stretches out between Yoochun's legs. The next crash is not entirely unexpected.

"It's just the stool," Jaejoong says, breath cooling wet skin after he's turned to assess the most recent disaster. "And the door's open."

"What?" So it is. Sitting ajar just enough to let the sound out.

"They're probably wondering what's going on in here. I think we should give them something to think about."

"What?!"

"Chunnie!" Jaejoong moans and Yoochun slaps his shoulder. "Fuck!"

"What the hell–?" Yoochun stage whispers. This is so very unsexy. Even if Jaejoong's breath and tongue continue to wrap around him as Jaejoong lets out the most obscene groan ever to be heard in this room. He's not willing to testify about the other rooms in this house.

As Jaejoong's voice fades, they can hear another. This groan isn't faked; Yoochun knows the way Junsu's body moves, the look on his face when his climax is intense enough to produce this sound. Heat rushes under Yoochun's skin, and Jaejoong sucks it into his cock and then out. Yoochun's moan is much quieter.

When Jaejoong finishes and pulls up Yoochun's pants, he rests his chin on Yoochun's chest and smirks. "You are so easy."

"Shut up." Yoochun pokes at Jaejoong's cheek. "I was right there before you decided to be a moron."

"The way I see it, I made Junsu come. And because he did, you did, so I made you come, too."

"And the fact that my cock was down your throat doesn't play a factor in your universe?"

"Sure. But it's rather...mundane."

Yoochun can't think of an answer to that other than to smile; only Jaejoong would consider anything he does mundane. A kiss doesn't seem out of place either, but it's oddly one-sided, making Yoochun add, "I love you so much," as he lets Jaejoong go, both of them sitting up.

"You should. I give great head." Jaejoong is on his feet before he says, "I love you, too."

Yoochun takes Jaejoong's offered hand to get to his feet, and keeps the grip as leverage to help him right the chair, but using only one hand to lift it sacrifices control, and one of the wheels lands on a CD case with a sharp crack. Jaejoong winces at the sound and sighs when he catches Yoochun's eye. Yoochun can't help chuckling as he pulls Jaejoong into a hug, indulging the anxious child that always lives in his best friend. He rubs between Jaejoong's shoulder blades, Jaejoong uses his fingertips to massage Yoochun's lower back, and the embrace quickly moves from comfort to arousal.

Yoochun leans into it, but Jaejoong pulls away completely with an embarrassed laugh, avoiding Yoochun's eyes again as he places a soft kiss on Yoochun's cheek. Then he puffs out his own cheeks in a noisy sigh as he sinks back onto his knees to finish picking up the discs.

Now that was just weird. But before Yoochun can join him and try to find out what the hell is going on, Junsu's indignant yelp comes from just outside the door. Yoochun follows the sound, because Junsu being indignant is far more likely to need his immediate intervention than Jaejoong being weird.

"Yoochunieeeeeee!" Junsu wails and reaches with both hands, his back arched while his belly rests on Changmin's shoulder. Yunho is opening the bathroom door.

"Junsu's getting a shower? It's about time."

"You should talk! I can smell you from over here!" Junsu has such a sweet way with words.

Yunho high-fives Yoochun as he passes by on his way into the workroom, but there is something in his eyes that makes Yoochun glance back at the sound of the door latching. It wasn't quite an accusation, possibly curiosity, but Yunho is sometimes difficult to read when it comes to Jaejoong. The sound of Jaejoong's laughter coming though the door takes away any lingering trepidation about Yunho or the weirdness, and brings Yoochun's attention back to Changmin waiting in the bathroom doorway, letting Junsu show all of his teeth as Yoochun continues his amble down the hall.

"Is that your way of saying you'd like someone to scrub your back?" Yoochun asks, and Changmin takes the last step into the bathroom.

"It's not his back that needs scrubbing," Changmin says. He drops Junsu onto the counter beside the sink and looks down at his shirt, making a show of brushing off the remnants of their recent activity. Junsu is being his usual subtle self, looking from Yoochun to Changmin and grinning so that his face might break.

Yoochun isn't about to give up an invitation like that. "Perhaps you should stick around to supervise," he says, and closes the door.

~~~

"Yoochunnie."

Yoochun steps back into the bedroom; he'd really hoped to get in and out without waking up Junsu. "Can I get you anything?"

Junsu doesn't lift his head from the pillow, but reaches out a hand, making grabby motions that are crystal clear. Yoochun threads his fingers through Junsu's, grinning even as the excess heat he feels worries him. Junsu pulls him down and Yoochun drapes himself over the Junsu-shaped, blanket-covered lump, resting his cheek on what feels like a shoulder. After a few minutes, Junsu pushes him away with a whimper.

Yoochun chuckles and kisses Junsu's warm forehead. "There's water and juice right here," he says. "I'm going to be working on that song most of the night, so you can toss and kick and whine all you want."

Junsu opens one eye, managing to look stern even with a stuffed elephant tucked under his chin. "You need to sleep, too."

"Changmin's room is free. Jaejoong will probably insist on tucking me in to make sure I get into bed."

"Tell Jaejoongie I want melon for breakfast."

"_Hai, Junsu-sama._"

Junsu lifts up his cheek, and Yoochun brushes it with the backs of his fingers before setting a soft kiss at the corner of Junsu's eye. "Love you," Junsu mutters.

"Love you, too."

Yoochun manages to get out of the bedroom this time and heads back to the living room. He perches on the arm of a chair and waves the retrieved notebook at the pair on the couch.

"How's the patient?" Yunho asks.

"Cranky. He always is when he's got a fever. And he wants melon for breakfast."

"Why are you looking at me?" Jaejoong isn't really scowling, but it would fool most people.

"I said I'd tell you."

Jaejoong rolls his eyes, and Yunho grins and pats Jaejoong's shoulder as he stands up. "If we don't have any, I'll go get some in the morning," he says.

"I can go-–"

Yunho cuts off Jaejoong's offer with a raised hand and a firm shake of his head. "You two are going to finish that damn song tonight. I'm sick of hearing about it."

"But-–"

"Don't come to bed unless it's done," Yunho calls over his shoulder as he heads down the hall.

"Pushy bastard!" Jaejoong says, nowhere near under his breath. The rest of the commentary is reduced to muttering as he fusses, picking up the few things he has scattered around himself on the couch, his distraction and excess energy not boding well for the productivity of the rest of the evening.

To Yoochun's surprise, they actually do get a great deal of work done. It could be because once in the workroom, Jaejoong is focussed almost to the point of ignoring him, but Yoochun isn't going to complain. They get the melody nailed down and a good portion of the arranging finished before Jaejoong cracks his jaw with a big yawn. Yoochun smiles to himself as he starts to turn off the equipment.

Jaejoong grabs his hand. "What are you doing?"

"It's late, you're tired, and we've done enough for tonight. Go to bed."

"You're not tired."

"I'm tired enough that the arranging is taking more effort than it should. I'll probably look at the lyrics some more, but I can do that in bed."

"Junsu...?"

"Changmin's bed. He officially offered it to me before he left for his dad's place."

"That's 'cause he's sweet on you."

Something in Jaejoong's voice makes Yoochun look at him sharply, but there is no hint in his expression of the bitter edge Yoochun thought he heard, only pride-filled love especially reserved for Changmin. Yoochun smiles over his shoulder as he continues to shut down the equipment. "Sweet on me? Where did you dig up that ancient phrase?"

"My parents are old, I know a lot of ancient phrases." Jaejoong drops his forehead to the now silent keyboard. "Chunnie."

It's almost a plea, and the weariness in Jaejoong's voice has nothing to do with the late hour. Something has obviously been working at his brain; it hurts a little that they haven't talked about it before now. That was one of the things Yoochun could always count on, that Jaejoong was here for him and Jaejoong would trust him in return. That hasn't changed, Yoochun reminds himself, there just seems to be a few more obstacles getting in the way of the words these days.

Yoochun runs his fingertips firmly up the full length of Jaejoong's back, ending by pressing them into the muscle above the tattoo. It's rock hard, but Jaejoong groans in appreciation and slowly leans back toward him. He keeps working the muscles along the back of Jaejoong's neck, pushing and stroking, coaxing them into letting go. The muscles are being reluctant, but Jaejoong seems to be shedding some of his armour. He's been wearing it more often lately. Sometimes it's back to the strength it was when they first met. Yoochun glances at the wall the workroom shares with Yunho and Jaejoong's bedroom, heartened by the impression that Yunho's noticed it, too. Or, considering his parting instructions, might even know what the fuck is up and is getting impatient. Which means it's likely fixable.

But Yoochun isn't going to be the one to push.

"I could write you a note saying it was my idea to quit for the night. Think Yunho would let you back into bed then?"

He isn't going to push hard.

Jaejoong snorts at the suggestion of a note, but Yoochun can feel some of the tension flow back under his fingers at the mention of Yunho. "He wasn't talking about the song," Jaejoong says just loud enough for Yoochun to hear.

"I could write a note telling him to keep his nose out of our business."

That makes Jaejoong laugh, a truly amused one, and the look on his upturned face is more open than Yoochun has seen in days, drawing him down into a far gentler kiss than they've shared in months. As they part, he considers whispering against Jaejoong's lips, but decides he wants to look into Jaejoong's eyes.

"Come to bed with me." Yoochun is watching carefully this time; he sees the conflict flash across Jaejoong's face. But then Jaejoong is out of the chair and dragging Yoochun out the door. Yoochun slows them down enough to hit the light switch on his way out and, in the few steps to Changmin's room, manages to gather his wits together from the trail of them scattered in Jaejoong's wake.

He knows better than to try to stop Jaejoong from fumbling with their pants; instead, he steps close and gathers Jaejoong in. "Stop," he whispers, his hands cradling the back of Jaejoong's head.

"Stop? This was your idea."

"I don't just want to fuck you, Jae-–" The rest of the word is squeezed out of him as Jaejoong suddenly returns the hug with considerable force and deep, quick breaths warming Yoochun's neck. Yoochun feels the desperation again, the same weirdness that came to the surface last week with a fall of CDs. He strokes Jaejoong's back, rubbing his cheek against Jaejoong's hair. "Joongie-ah."

"That's what I'm afraid of," Jaejoong mutters. Yoochun tries to pull away, to look at Jaejoong, but Jaejoong just holds on tighter. "I feel like I'm cheating on Yunho."

For an instant Yoochun is hurt for being singled out, until he sees beyond the very thin surface of rejection to why he might be different from the rest. "We don't have to, you know? Just because everyone else is doing it."

Jaejoong pulls back with a start. "You don't want to?!"

The real hurt and confusion in Jaejoong's eyes prevent Yoochun from giving in to his first impulse, which is to one-touch the idiot. He settles for saying, "You are, on occasion, completely insane."

Yoochun smiles as he says it, brushing hair from Jaejoong's cheek, his fingers curling around the nape of Jaejoong's neck as he rubs under Jaejoong's ear with his thumb. The shock fades from Jaejoong's expression, his mouth and eyes closing under the massage and he leans into Yoochun's touch. He settles his hands in a less crushing embrace around Yoochun's waist and sighs, "On occasion."

Jaejoong is with him now, completely present. It's only in comparison that Yoochun notices the difference, but he can feel it in the way Jaejoong stands, the tension in his body, the way he breathes. It was the distance he felt as armour, the secrets he felt as the weirdness. The tears that appear confirm he's feeling it in his heart as well, but he doesn't want to wallow in excess emotions now. Pressing his face against the shoulder seam of Jaejoong's t-shirt soaks up one tear before it falls. He brushes his lips against the side of Jaejoong's neck as he rubs the other eye, hoping it will be enough of a distraction.

"You're crying. Are you crying? You are so crying."

"I'm _not_ crying, I'm smelling you." He's certain Jaejoong doesn't buy that, the t-shirt isn't very thick, but he pulls back to prove that at least there are no tears on his face. "I've missed you."

All the amusement falls from Jaejoong's expression and a tell-tale shine rises in his eyes. "I am so sorry," he says, and means it. "Yoochun-ah, I didn't–"

Yoochun covers Jaejoong's mouth and looks at him very, very sternly. "Don't you dare start. If you start, then I'll start, and we'll end up being tired and very messy without the fun part."

Jaejoong's eyes continue to shine, but no tears squeeze out during the transformation from sorrowful to smiling. He pulls Yoochun's hand away as he leans closer and says, "Then we should get to the fun part. Pre-emptive strike."

Yoochun starts to laugh, but that doesn't stop Jaejoong. He kisses around the smile, breathes in the laughter. He takes the warmth lifting Yoochun's heart and sends it spiralling downward, and at that point, Yoochun kisses back.

It's like the first time, in the kitchen with the mangoes, lazy caresses and lingering tastes. No need to fit all of the passion required for completion into four minutes. They have hours, possibly days if they let Yunho watch. He has to get out of his head when doing this because smiling in the middle is going to make Jaejoong ask questions.

"What are you thinking?"

Questions like that. "That I could do this for days." He tries to return to the kiss, but Jaejoong makes it clear he's not finished his line of inquiry. Yoochun runs a line of kisses over his cheek to the hinge of his jaw.

"I don't think I could wait for days."

"No one said you had to hold back." Yoochun mouths down Jaejoong's neck, but pauses to say softly, clearly, "I can keep kissing you while you come."

Jaejoong pulls Yoochun's hips in tight with the hand still lingering on his back, the effect of Yoochun's words and actions very obvious. "Been there, done that," Jaejoong says, not even approaching the boredom that should be in his voice.

"Not while naked."

"The shower in the hotel in--"

Pulling Jaejoong's t-shirt over his head seems like a reasonable way of distracting him and it has the added bonus of starting the process of getting their clothes off. Jaejoong blinks while Yoochun tosses the balled up garment over his shoulder, then says, "I'm sorry I missed my cue."

Yoochun can never hide a smile from Jaejoong. "Make it up to me."

The kiss is a good way to start, leading them over to the bed is an excellent way to continue. Yoochun feels when Jaejoong's legs hit the edge of the mattress. "Down," Jaejoong warns in the space of a breath, and Yoochun puts a knee on the bed to help support them both so that they don't have to break the kiss. Which is kind of dumb, because they break the kiss the moment they are comfortably situated, Yoochun resting on his elbow and between Jaejoong's thighs.

Jaejoong smiles up at Yoochun, closing his eyes as Yoochun brushes fingertips over his face and neck. Yoochun shivers as Jaejoong returns the light caresses; he feathers up the inside of Yoochun's arm, presses more firmly down the ribs, then spreads his hand for the run over Yoochun's back to curl around the shoulders. After a brief squeeze as he opens his eyes again, Jaejoong's smile changes and he begins to ruck Yoochun's t-shirt up with small movements of his fingers until he has the hem in his grasp. Yoochun takes the hint then, pulling his head and one arm out of the garment, then shifting his weight and tossing it away with the other. Jaejoong is humming softly when Yoochun leans in again, so Yoochun keeps the kiss light and continues with more of them down Jaejoong's throat. He wants to keep hearing the humming, feeling it with his lips; it's a sure sign of a contented Jaejoong. Part of Jaejoong's contentment, however, could be due to the fact that he has his hands down Yoochun's pants.

Yoochun runs his teeth along Jaejoong's collarbone, getting a hiss and a squeeze in reply. He nuzzles under Jaejoong's ear as he asks, "Looking for something in there?"

"Nope." Jaejoong squeezes his ass again. "Found it."

"Think you'll be able to find it again?" Yoochun moves his nuzzling down Jaejoong's chest, pausing to place a few firm, teeth-edged kisses on the unpierced nipple. It turns the beginning of Jaejoong's complaint into a groan, and stops him from reaching for Yoochun's ass, instead he arches into Yoochun's mouth. Yoochun continues down Jaejoong's chest and abs to the bow holding up Jaejoong's pyjama bottoms. He takes the tail in his teeth, watching Jaejoong's face as he pulls the knot loose. He sees the amusement he intended to put there, but also a seriousness, a heat he didn't completely expect.

The flush starts to rise even before he cups Jaejoong's cock through the cloth, reddening Jaejoong's chest and throat and lips. He runs his fingers over the hard flesh, knowing that this skin would be flushed pink, too. The point is to strip Jaejoong of his pants, but Yoochun likes the way the thin cloth outlines Jaejoong's cock, the ease with which he can feel the changes in shape, in strength, the way it flexes into his touch even as he sees Jaejoong struggle to keep his hips still.

"Did _you_ find what you're looking for?" Jaejoong asks. Yoochun catches his breath at the warm honey smoothness of Jaejoong's voice. He's used to rougher textures against his ear by this point in the evening, the contrast reminding him of Jaejoong's other unique qualities. He continues to look into Jaejoong's eyes as he slides off the pyjamas.

"I think I have."

He wasn't going to look. The point was to turn a lame joke into something a little deeper, but Jaejoong is made up of such beautiful lines absolutely everywhere, that he can't help it. Smiling in amusement at his own weakness, Yoochun pushes off his own pants, and leans forward to place a kiss at the base of Jaejoong's cock, one up the shaft, one on the head. He continues up Jaejoong's body the way he travelled down until he's breathing against Jaejoong's lips.

Jaejoong whispers, "Don't move," then gives Yoochun a soft, nibbling kiss as he squirms around between Yoochun's braced hands and knees. He eventually settles back down onto the bed with a sigh. "It's not going to work. Let me up."

Yoochun frowns, not usually so clueless about what Jaejoong has on his mind, but he swings his leg over Jaejoong's thighs and lifts an arm so that Jaejoong can roll off the bed and onto his feet. "Where are you going?"

"To get supplies so we don't have to look for them later." Jaejoong reaches into a side table drawer without hesitation and holds up Changmin's almost empty bottle of lube. "The boy's going to hurt himself."

"No, he's not. Because he uses lube instead of condiments."

"You're not going to let me forget that, are you?"

"That's what best friends are for," Yoochun says. He tosses the blankets to the end of the mattress, the sharp motion pulling the pillows free and scattering them over the rest of the bed. "You were very tasty, by the way."

"You complained the whole time."

"I know what you do with positive reinforcement, and I'm not sure Yunho has my sense of humour when it comes to things like that."

Jaejoong's smile reaches his whole body. "You'd be surprised." The grin fades a little. "Although wasabi mayonnaise might be pushing it. You look so cute."

Yoochun raises his head from the pillow he has tucked under his chin and chest, arms wrapped around it to hold it in place. "Is that good?"

"That entirely depends if you want to get laid tonight or not."

It could be a trap. It could be a tease. It could be payback for his fishing for a compliment. Yoochun gives in and asks, "And if I do?"

Jaejoong stretches out beside him and runs fingertips down his spine. Yoochun relaxes onto the pillow again, watching Jaejoong though half-open eyes. Jaejoong is watching his hand as he smooths over Yoochun's back, traces the arc of the letters inked on Yoochun's skin, but meets Yoochun's eyes as he continues the caress firmly, deliberately over his ass. Yoochun pushes into the touch in reply to the silent question.

"You're sure?"

"Oh, yeah."

Jaejoong puts his head on the pillow beside Yoochun, leaning in for a light kiss. It's not enough; Yoochun suddenly loses his taste for extended anticipation. He cups the back of Jaejoong's neck, tipping them off of the pillow as he deepens the kiss. Jaejoong threads his fingers into Yoochun's hair, hanging on as he surges up against Yoochun's mouth. Yoochun hooks his leg over Jaejoong's to pull them tight enough so that his cock rubs against Jaejoong's hip. He slides his hand from Jaejoong's neck, skimming flank and hip until he can wrap his hand around Jaejoong's cock.

This time Jaejoong doesn't fight the thrust into Yoochun's palm and Yoochun moans into Jaejoong's mouth, the show of strength sending a wave of heat into his own cock. It leaves him aching. Wanting. A very specific want. The next time Jaejoong slides his tongue into Yoochun's mouth, Yoochun doesn't meet it, he opens his jaw and lets Jaejoong in, letting Jaejoong fill him, feel him. It results in another thrust of Jaejoong's hips and a soft growl from the back of Jaejoong's throat. Jaejoong tries to turn them over, but instead, Yoochun pulls away, staying on his stomach. He turns his head to watch Jaejoong as he removes his hand from Yoochun's hair, runs it down Yoochun's back again, stopping on the tattoo. He leans in for one more gentle kiss then sits up, snatching up the condoms and lube as he goes.

Yoochun had once made the comment that a lot can be learned during the prep, but he can't imagine what else Jaejoong would need to know about him. They know each other so well, too well at times, and yet he hears a surprised sound as two fingers slide into him. He looks over his shoulder and sees Jaejoong with a bemused smile. "What?" Yoochun asks with a smile of his own.

Jaejoong startles a bit, but then just shakes his head. "Did you want to get up on your knees? Or move the pillow?"

"I don't think Changmin would appreciate if we fuck on his pillows. Not without him here." Jaejoong snorts and pulls out, adding more lube to his hand as Yoochun sits up onto his heels. "You didn't answer me."

"Do you want a third?"

"Jaejoong."

Jaejoong looks down at his hands, Yoochun's fingers lightly circling each wrist. "I was thinking how like Junsu you are, so very accepting of this."

"We have lots of practice. Why did I have to drag this out of you?"

Jaejoong blushes before blurting out, "Because I thought mentioning Junsu when I have my fingers up your ass would have been tacky. Do you want three?"

Yoochun falls over, shaking his head and howling with laughter. Between the waves of hilarity he sees Jaejoong coat his cock with the excess lube and wipe his hands with some tissues. His hands are still a little slick when he grabs Yoochun's hips, pulling them up so that Yoochun is on his knees. "It's not that funny," Jaejoong says.

"Tacky," Yoochun gasps, nodding because it really is just that funny.

The sharp smack on his ass indicates that Jaejoong still doesn't share his amusement, at least not until Yoochun moans while sending his best heavy-lidded stare over his shoulder. Then Jaejoong grins, and smacks him again.

"I knew you had to be getting a thrill out of all that hitting," Yoochun says, surprising himself at how low his voice is. How he pushes back into the next slap rather than pulling away from it.

"It's the closest that I'll ever get to sex in public with Changmin. The question I have is," Jaejoong slaps him again, then presses close, his cock tucked between Yoochun's now very warm cheeks, "what are you getting out of this?"

"It's like eating chilies, or maybe wasabi, a strong, sudden burst of sensation." Yoochun can feel Jaejoong breathing on the skin between his shoulder blades and the slight pull of Jaejoong's thighs against his abused buttocks. "But with this, there isn't numbness when the pain fades, but more sensitivity. Jaejoong, please fuck me now."

Yoochun can't stay still, he needs to move. "You need to stay still," Jaejoong says, not smacking this time because both of his hands are busy. One is on Yoochun's hip, trying to hold Yoochun still, while the other is guiding himself in. Yoochun closes his eyes, takes a deep breath. then counts to five. As he slowly lets out the breath, he leans backward.

"Oh, god," Jaejoong breathes, much closer than Yoochun expected him to be. Yoochun looks over his shoulder as he pushes back again, not very far before he's pressed against Jaejoong's thighs and hips. Jaejoong slowly lowers his head to rest on Yoochun's back.

"Jaejoong-ah?"

"Why do I suddenly feel like I don't know what I'm doing?"

Oh, no. They are _not_ going to do this now. Yoochun twitches to get Jaejoong to look up at him and see his desperate glare. "Why does Junsu get the sex machine and I get the blushing virgin?"

The amusement that appears in Jaejoong's eyes lets Yoochun release the breath he didn't even know he was holding, the second half of it in a satisfied groan as Jaejoong rolls his hips in a teasing, shallow stroke. "I thought that the blushing virgin was the most desirable."

"That entirely depends on the virgin. You suck at not knowing what you're doing."

"I am very excellent at not knowing what I'm doing!"

The truth in the statement is too overwhelming to counter even with the tenuous logic inherent in this conversation. Yoochun puts his head down to hide his grin and pushes back into Jaejoong's next thrust, making Jaejoong groan this time. They find the rhythm easily, it's the one they've been working with all night, and Yoochun will never be able to listen to the song now without remembering this.

After about the length of the chorus, Jaejoong tightens his grip on Yoochun's hip and slows them down, leaning forward to wrap his hand around Yoochun's cock. The first touch makes Yoochun gasp and then groan as a shudder spreads though his body. It feels like an aftershock, a preview maybe in this case, because Jaejoong knows exactly how to hold him, the perfect pressure and pace, complemented by the rolling thrusts into him.

"You're even more excellent when you just admit you know what you're doing," Yoochun says, suddenly breathless.

"But then people will have expectations."

Yoochun laughs, or tries to, but between the effort to keep air in his lungs and his body's insistence on rocking into Jaejoong's fist, real laughter is not happening. He feels Jaejoong's smile against his back anyway, his best friend knowing that he gets the joke.

"Lie down, Yoochun-ah?"

There isn't much room to stretch forward, so Yoochun just lets his knees slide backward and counts on Jaejoong to follow. They do it just right, slowly sinking down onto the mattress. Yoochun doesn't mind being limited to the stimulation of the sheets; his body is reacting too fast for his taste tonight.

He pulls up one knee to give Jaejoong a bit of room and to raise himself up enough to get some friction from the cotton rather than just pressure. Jaejoong seems to be looking for something slower, too. He drapes himself over Yoochun's back, enough weight to be comfortable and comforting. Yoochun can feel him humming, vibrations along the skin where Jaejoong brushes his lips, a sweet song that keeps the rest of him moving at a gentle, steady rock.

Jaejoong's hand is in reach, braced just beside Yoochun's shoulder. Yoochun kisses fingers, wrist, the inside of Jaejoong's elbow, as Jaejoong nuzzles his face into Yoochun's exposed neck. There won't be any marks today, they've already made theirs on each other; the tattoos are just a reminder. Not in the mood to strain, Yoochun just brushes his face against the upper half of Jaejoong's arm and runs his fingers softly through Jaejoong's hair.

The sigh he feels against his neck sends a shiver through his body. Jaejoong's next sound is just as soft, but not quite as gentle. As nice as it would be to do this all night, Yoochun is more practical than that. He presses firmly against Jaejoong's scalp on the next pass and turns to place a lingering kiss on Jaejoong's forehead as he pushes back with the next thrust.

"I'm...," Jaejoong gasps.

"Yes, you are." And Yoochun flexes back again, groaning himself at the sensitivity of his cock against the sheets.

"Are you...?"

"Enjoying myself immensely? Yes, I am."

"But-–"

Yoochun writhes, hoping that Jaejoong will get the message and stop talking. Teeth on his shoulder suggests that it worked, fingers interlacing with his confirm it. Jaejoong makes a few small adjustments for balance then moves, making Yoochun hiss in a breath even as he tilts back his head to rub against the side of Jaejoong's face.

Jaejoong catches Yoochun's ear between his lips, using teeth only when Yoochun moves away. "Now that I've got you where I want you," he whispers, then waits for Yoochun's chuckle while tugging on an earring. "I can tell you how sorry I am for being such an idiot."

"You've always been an idiot. Yet, I still love you more than almost everyone."

"But if I wasn't an idiot, we could have been expressing it in ways that require more than the time it takes to make ramen."

"I agreed that you were an idiot, Jaejoong-ah."

"Okay. As long as we have that clear." Yoochun drops his forehead to the mattress as Jaejoong pulls back...then says, "Who do you love more than me?"

"Considering how you are teasing me, the list is starting to get very long!"

Jaejoong laughs as he gets serious, setting a rhythm with distinct forward motion. "Let me guess this list," he breathes onto the back of Yoochun's neck. "Junsu?"

"Always."

"Changmin?"

"Oh, yeah." He is answering the question, but he's also falling into the whirlpool of sensation that Jaejoong is creating. If the idiot stops again, he might have to kill him.

"Yunho."

"Hmm. He's an _excellent_ kisser."

The next thrust is a bit harder, but Yoochun can't say he minds. He lifts his hips, allowing him to flex his cock against the sheets for a few strokes before Jaejoong presses him against the bed again, full weight against his back as Jaejoong muffles cries against his neck. Yoochun can feel Jaejoong's shudders echoing through his own body, but it's not quite....

The frustration is enough to make him want to cry.

He tries to get his hand underneath himself, the slightest touch to tip him over the edge, but Jaejoong is in the way, pulling him back, arms wrapped around his torso. It takes a few seconds, but Yoochun finally sees what Jaejoong is doing and helps them sit up. Removing the pressure from his cock is a different kind of torture, and he feels a tear escape as he drops his head back to Jaejoong's shoulder. He reaches down, but Jaejoong is already there again.

Yoochun was certain he would be gone with the first touch. Instead he winces, hissing through his teeth, almost too sensitive. Jaejoong reaches back to grab the lube, the stretch changing the angle of his cock still within Yoochun. Yoochun shivers as delicious shock rakes across his nerves, so when Jaejoong's slick fingers wrap around his cock again, he's prepared for the sensation that straddles pleasure and pain. It stays at that line for a trio of gentle strokes and then tumbles back into pleasure.

He lifts his hand to Jaejoong's hair again and Jaejoong starts a trail of kisses along his jaw. Jaejoong's arm is wrapped around his chest, holding him up while spread fingers brush over his skin, hardening the nipple in their path. A tremor runs through him, another prelude, which tightens his grip on Jaejoong's cock. Tightens and sensitizes, so that he can feel every bit of Jaejoong that he holds, and it's enough to tip the balance. Yoochun turns his head, eyes opening wide, and Jaejoong kisses him in time to breathe in his cry.

"I have no bones left in my body."

"I'd like to say you still have one, but I think I'm done for the night, too."

Yoochun can only grin at that; he doesn't have the energy to laugh. He barely has the energy to find a pillow as Jaejoong gets them separated and cleaned up, wiping Yoochun's face before handing him the towel to manage the rest himself. Yoochun makes sure the sheets won't get any more sticky and drops the towel on the floor as Jaejoong drops down onto the bed, bringing the blankets with him. He snuggles up against Yoochun's chest, face against Yoochun's throat, and Yoochun wraps an arm around him to keep him there.

Yoochun is just dozing off when the door opens. Jaejoong lifts his head, then flips down the blankets behind him.

"The song finished?" Yunho says as he slides into the bed.

"Mostly. Could use some fine-tuning," Jaejoong says, sleep heavy in his voice.

Yoochun's eyes open at that comment. If they're referring to what he thinks they are, he thought it was damn near perfect. He finds Yunho watching him while nuzzling Jaejoong's hair. "Let me know if you need any help," Yunho says.

Jaejoong smiles, giving Yoochun a brief hug before relaxing completely. Yoochun pulls away from Jaejoong's loose embrace; he's feeling a faint echo of Jaejoong's exorcised guilt now that Yunho is actually in the room. He tries to slide his hand, casually, off of Jaejoong's shoulder, but Yunho catches it, rubbing his thumb over the back until Yoochun meets his eyes.

"Problems with the harmonies?" Yunho whispers.

Yoochun gives a non-committal shrug, not certain what the real topic is anymore. "Rough spots in the arrangement."

"As long as the melody is strong, we'll get it figured out." Yunho threads their fingers, resting their joined hands on Jaejoong's hip.

We.

Yoochun smiles, giving Yunho's fingers a squeeze. He can't believe it's taken him so long, but he finally hears it--five voices. Some of them struggling to find their tone, some not sure of the changes, but all of them working toward the same goal. They _will_ figure it out.


End file.
